


[蝙丑]C R I M E

by Gallio_mch



Category: The Dark Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallio_mch/pseuds/Gallio_mch





	[蝙丑]C R I M E

1  
  Joker的面妆从未被卸掉过，而今却是第一次了。

  他的額发散落了满脸，脑后的碎发被男人不松不紧的扽*着，穿了护士服的下半身被手摁着撅起来，短裙碰到了男人坚硬的黑色盔甲。火辣的翘屁股与热烫的胯相对，两人各打了个激灵。

  仰头转身，红色唇角在Joker脸上绽放。

  漆黑的暗巷子里只有远处人家熹微的橙黄灯火，些许照亮了路中央交缠在一起的两人的轮廓。

  头上有两个犄角的男人脑袋往绿色绒发下白皙的脖颈探去，触吻的水印渐行渐下，唇齿扯下粉色领子，露出筋肉分明的颈背。怀抱着男人，Joker的胸口被探索至乳头凸起，粉红的莓果又被轻轻衔起，拉长到又酸又麻的状态，过电一般的快感从胸口传导至全身。下面的物件一直被摩挲玩弄着，joker不自觉也伸手向后面伸去。

  伴随着愈加急促的轻喘，Joker迷乱的微笑，眼神却是清醒，紧盯着哥谭执法者低垂的睫毛，试图看清他眼底的神色。  
    
  Batman并不回应他直勾勾的目光，环绕在Joker腰间屁股的手一路揉搓，将护士服上衣剥开，露出Joker结实的小腹，他又将“护士”拽着腰转成屁股对准阴茎的标准姿势，掀起裙子掰开臀瓣紧盯着幽处的入口，看见一张一翕的花朵，将唇线抿得更深。

  他想起将头探出警车的疯子的愉悦嚎叫，那影子与眼前劲瘦的躯体渐渐融合。

  Joker想起黑暗骑士逡巡于黑夜中的哥谭的蝠影，他难以抑制的发笑，尤其是感受到身后手指坚定地探入。

  Joker不知道什么时候已经射了。

 

2  
  Joker 的脸上早被自己射出的精液和汗水浸湿，Batman随意抹了一把就当润滑，几根手指并行在菊穴里摸索。Joker始终憋着气，已经射过的身体无比敏感，但很快便在无序中找到控制，享受地扭着腰把屁股往尽忠职守的手指上蹭。在两人的配合之下，渐渐有噗嗤的水声咕噜作响，又拧又揉的手指被穴肉有力的吞吃纠缠，难以拔出。

  感受到Batman黑色外衣下伟岸身躯的某处更加坚硬，Joker扭过身来。他的手在黑衣上毫无方法地四处游走，终于在衣服所有者的帮助下脱下了衣服。

  解下镣铐，Joker自觉晃荡到墙边，眼睛瞄着男人，男人紧随而去。他将Joker从后面抵住，灼热的阴茎烫得穴口紧缩了一下。男人在绿毛后背安抚，一点点将龟头顶入。

  男人的龟头刚刚进去，Joker就感觉到了后穴的撑大感。肉棒上的跳动拉扯着软肉也向里进入，最敏感的地方丝丝的疼。

  很顺利的进入，轻轻碰到花心后，肉棒的动作幅度忍不住大起来。极度的润滑下，肉棒在肉壁里律动得十分轻松，只插了三五下Joker就开始闷哼，显然是爽到了。肉棒每次进入进出都刮擦到前列腺，上翘的冠状沟狠狠地搅动着肉穴，逼得Joker在白色制服下的腰忍不住拧动，说不准是逃离还是迎合。

  男人握着Joker的腰向后撞，Joker被肉棒戳弄得两腿发软，迷茫的喘叫着。

  Joker在想着些什么，想着把自己的精液弄到蝙蝠侠的头盔上好了。他的眼神失去焦距，被顶到墙面上，几乎是被钉着操。

  男人护住了绿毛的脑袋，也不慢下来给他缓个神，攥着他的两条腿就把他抱起来扭到面对面，继续一通儿猛插，紧接着感觉到包裹着自己的地方一阵紧缩。

  Joker现在是真的脑子蒙圈了，扭转的肉棒带着穴肉转着圈，带着肠壁转着圈，也把他的敏感点转了圈，几乎是碰到哪里就  
觉得哪里是前列腺。他不知道自己的嘴里现在在念叨着什么，也对于自己身下的泥泞没有感觉，满心都是炸上天的碎片。

  但他强忍着喷射的欲望在痉挛中迎来了男人的高潮，几乎瘫软的四肢努力把身躯保持稳定，终于挺着腰抖着屁股扯着堆到腰间的裙子把精液竭力向上射去。

    
 


End file.
